Harry Sitri
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry finds out that his father was a devil and was related to the Sitri/ Leviathan clan and his cousins were looking for him. AU 4th year, inspired by 'Fall to Zenith' by Quatermass.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired by Quatermass' '** _ **Fall to Zenith**_ ' **which is a great story check it out.**

' _TEXT'-_ Thoughts

" **TEXT** "- Dragon's speak

" _TEXT_ "- Communications

 **TEXT** \- Sound effects

* * *

It was the Triwizard tournament and it was Harry's turn. It was the first task, they had to take a golden egg from a nesting mother. Oh fun, he walked out dressed in red and gold, looking like a dork. ' _Who The Fuck Came Up With These Uniforms Anyway?_ ' He thought, just then the dragon had smelled something on him. Other dragons, the Gold dragon of Creation and the one they call 'Big Red', Ddraig.

" **You have 'Ra' and 'Ddraig' with you young one.** " The dragon spoke to him.

"Huh?" He said.

" **They are two very powerful dragons that had been turned into Sacred Gears. Ra; the Golden Dragon of creation and Ddraig; the Red Dragon Emperor.** "

"I have those two in me?"

" **Yes, also I smell that you are a High-class Devil as well. You are related to one of the Four Great Satans; Leviathan.** " Harry was stunned, " **I can help you get back your heritage if you would allow me.** " Harry nodded, he wanted to find out what he was and his true place in the world. So the dragon breathed fire on him and the Slytherins cheered while everyone else was horrified. But, the cheers died down when all of the sudden, Harry walked out of the flames completely different.

He was more filled out, his hair was slightly longer to his mid back and his green eyes were slightly slitted. He was in an outfit that best suited him, sort of a spandex short bodysuit and boots but with no glasses. He looked at the dragon and grinned. He slowly walked over to it and started to free it. "Mr. Potter! What are you doing?" Said one of the officials.

(Get Jinxed)

Harry and the dragon were fighting each other, well 'fight' is a stretch, they were sparring in mid air, huge black bat wings had appeared out of Harry's back and the took to the air.

Harry was throwing punches and magical blasts from his hands. The dragon was using its claws and fire, of course those that cared about Harry were worried. "What Do You Say We End This?" Said Harry as they were in mid air. The Horntail nodded, "Our Most Powerful Attacks!" So they both charged up their most powerful attacks.

" **BOOST!** " Said Ddraig, as he glowed and charged him up. He flew right at the Horntail as it came right at him and then they hit.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion rocked the entire school. " _Oh my,_ " said Luna. " _That was incredible!_ " Hermione just shook her head clear and was amazed at what had just happened. Harry and the dragon landed on the ground. Both were struggling to get up, Harry slowly got up to his feet.

"Ugh, that was a fight." He panted, "are you alright?" The dragon looked at him.

" _ **Yes, thank you for asking Young Lord.**_ " She said, remember the dragon was a nesting mother. " _ **You may take the false egg.**_ " So Harry did, " _ **also don't you think that you should do something about the witnesses?**_ "

"Oh yeah," he said and started to do a spell to make them remember a different battle.

" _Close your eyes,_ " said Luna as she covered Hermione's eyes and Harry did the spell and made everyone remember the battle differently. Except for those who had their eyes closed or had trained their minds to the point that it wouldn't effect them; like Fred and George. Harry then walked to the tent as they place a new collar on the dragon.

"Ease up on her guys." He said to the handlers. After the walked in, he was exhausted and looked at himself, he liked the way he looked. He was taller and more filled out. The outfit he was in made him look like he was in the Olympics. ' _Well, this is better._ ' He thought with a chuckle. Just then a sigil had appeared underneath him. It was blue, looked like a necklace and had symbols surrounding it.

Once he stopped, it started to glow and turned into a pillar of light. Then with that, he disappeared.

* * *

( **Throne of Leviathan** )

About ten minutes later, a young woman was trying to scry where her family were and was surprised when she found a very powerful devil in Scotland and it was one of her own. "YES! I found him!" She cheered. She was in a pink magical girl outfit with hat and platform boots.

She had black hair in long twin tails, blue eyes and the body of a 16-year-old with the breasts of a playmate. She scryed the devil as to whom it was, he was the son of her uncle; James Sitri, a.k.a. James Potter. She looked onto him and summoned him there.

Harry came spilling out of the portal and landed in a heap on his back. He slowly got up, a little dazed, "could you bring me in a little bit more gently?" He said, he looked around and noticed that he was in a throne room. It was more like a shrine to magical girls. Sitting on a huge throne was a beautiful young woman.

"Sorry about that Harry-chan," She said, "but I was just so happy I found you." She went over to help him stand, then gave him a huge hug. Then she held him at arms length. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, your cousin."

"Let me guess, my father?" He asked.

"Yep, you see. He granted a wish for a couple that couldn't have children and became their child." Harry nodded.

"Ok so why is that significant between us?"

"Well, other than the fact I care about you I am also one of the four Great Satans."

"Did you say, Four Great Satans?"

"Yes there are Four Great Satans; Lucifer, whose head is Sirzechs Lucifer, Beelzebub, whose head is Ajuka Beelzebub, Asmodeus, whose head is Falbium Asmodeus and Leviathan, whose head is me."

"I'm going to need to sit down for a minute," this was a freaking bombshell. You don't find out that your cousin was a version of Satan every day. "Okay, you are a version or Satan, so you're one of the top dogs here."

"Right," she said. "And we are cousins, through your father."

"Was he ever in line to be a Satan?"

"Not that I think about it, no."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'm going to find a way to get Tommy-chan out of your head and end this little problem Britain has."

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"I need you to save a beautiful redhead from marrying someone she doesn't like."

"Okay, if you can do this for me, I'll marry this redhead." Serafall hugged him.

"Thank You, Harry-chan!" She said, "for now I'm going to send up to Sora-chan. She knows what's going on and will be able to help you out." Harry nodded, then she hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Then sent him on his way.

* * *

( **Sitri manor, drawing room** )

Sona Sitri; heir of the clan was waiting on her newly found cousin her sister told her about finding him and she was happy but, it was one in the morning and she was just getting to sleep when she called. When Harry showed up, she was happy to see him and gave him a hug.

Harry had appeared in a huge drawing room and saw a young woman with short dark hair and violet eyes, she was cute and in a nightgown and slippers. "Oh, I'm sorry I disturbed your rest," He said, "I can go to a hotel and get a room."

"No, it's alright Harry-san," She said, "I'm Sona."

"Oh, so I'm at Sitri manor."

"That's right."

"Cool, is there anywhere I can crash? I'm tired." So she leads him to a guest bedroom and he went to bed, "see you in the morning."

"Good night Harry," she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

( **With Serafall** )

Serafall had contacted Sirzechs about Harry, " _so James Sitri's son was the power we had felt? He's been found?_ " He said.

"Yep and I have a way to fix Rias-chan's problem over Riser."

" _Oh do tell._ "

"Harry-chan has agreed to be her fiance."

" _What does he want in return?_ "

"Destruction of Tom Riddle."

" _Lord Voldemort? I think we can swing that._ "

"I'm working on it as we speak."

" _Okay, keep me informed._ "

"Sure thing Zechs-chan."

TBC

* * *

 **A/N 2:** _Like I said before I was inspired by 'Fall to Zenith' but I'm also going to do a few things different than Quatermass. Like giving Harry more chess pieces and a harem and maybe changing the Queens._

 _Also, when they get their familiars Luna will, not might but will, get a snorkack. Also, Harry would already have established himself as a fashion designer like in 'Bolt Fashion'._


	2. Chapter 2

( **Hogwarts** )

Later that night, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Padma, Parvati, Daphne and Tracy were all together and ready to go. Hermione had sent out a message to her parents, Sirius, Remus and the Tonks.

Luna had an idea where Harry was, he was in the Underworld but now he was in Japan. " _We have to get going_." She said and with that they were about to leave when all of the sudden, Dumbledore had attacked.

"HURRY LUNA!" Said Neville, so Luna completed the ritual and they all were teleported away just as Dumbledore fired the killing curse at them. It went right through the area where the portal was and hit a tree. Dumbledore growled and stormed off to find the ritual the Lovegood girl used.

* * *

( **Sitri Manor; 0300** )

Harry got up and went to an empty room and looked around, 'This will do.' He thought. "Dobby!" He called out, just then a house elf had popped out of nowhere.

It was Dobby, "yous calls Dobby Great Harry Potters sir?"

"Yeah, I need you to get my weights and bring them into this room. Please." Dobby nodded and suddenly the room had weightlifting equipment in it. "Thanks Dobby." He said and placed a silence seal on the door. Then using what he had learned from runes, Hermione and self study, was able to make a gravity rune. That would go up as it absorb magic blasts. He fired a shot at it and the gravity had went to 100x.

He started benching 4x his own weight, doing 100 lb. curls, 1000 lb. leg presses and 2500 lb. squats, with 500 lb. chains hanging from the bar. Sweat was running doing his body, after he was done, he nullified the gravity seals and had Dobby remove all the weights from the room and he removed the silence rune. He was still breathing hard and started drinking some water and then went to get cleaned up.

After he was cleaned, he got dressed and started on breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sona was in bed and started to smell some heavenly smells. She got up, took a shower and dressed. She went downstairs to see who was cooking.

She walked into the kitchen to see a handsome young man with his back to her, dressed was dressed black cargo pants, T-shirt, apron and slippers. He had black hair and was well built. He was cooking. "Good morning," she said and he turned around; it was Harry. "Harry?"

"Hey good morning Sona-san," He said, he put a meal of an omelette, home fries and toast on a plate in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice in a champagne flute. He also made him the same meal and sat down in front of her. "I figured since you were put out by housing me, I'd make breakfast."

"Thanks," she said. So they ate breakfast. After they ate, they sat down in the living room and talked, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." So Sona got up and went to see whom it was, she talked to the people who were at the door and they came into the living room. The first woman was a very gorgeous young woman with long blood red hair and blue-green eyes.

She was dressed in a blouse, skirt, stockings and flats. The next one was a beautiful brunette with violet eyes dressed in miko clothes. Next was a cute, silver hair, golden eyes and dressed in a white shirt, black shirt and vest, stockings and flats and finally, was the only male of the group, he was handsome, blonde hair in a short ponytail, shirt, cargo pants and loafers. He also had blue eyes, "Harry, this is Rias Gremory. Rias, this is Harry, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you." He said, so they sat down and talked when all of the sudden a portal opened up and out came Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, Padma and Pavarti, Daphne and Tracy. "What the he-?" Said Harry when all of the sudden a magical shot hit Hermione knocking her back into a wall. "HERMIONE!" They rushed over to her, Rias got to her first.

"She's losing a lot of blood," she said.

"No, that damned old man!" Said Daphne, they looked at her.

"What happened Daph?" Asked Harry.

"We were going to catch up with you earlier this morning but Dumbledore," she spat the name out like it was a poison. "Had caught up to us."

" _Yeah and I did not know that Hermione was a Nephilim._ " Said Luna, Harry and the others looked at her.

"Say what?" The other said.

" _Yes, she just transformed._ " They went over to her to look at her. She was in a black sleeveless bodysuit, boots, shooters gloves and holsters, The guns were on either side of the room. Her hair was now long and wavy and she had a hole in her torso the size of a golf ball in her chest.

"I Got To Save Her!" Harry said.

"What does she mean to you?" Asked Rias.

"The world, she's been there for me." Just then Sona had came in with a box.

"Serafall left these for you." She said and handed it to him. He opened it up and it was a set of red chess pieces. With one piece missing; the king. "She must have put it in you while you were asleep."

"It does matter right now," he said and grabbed the queen piece. Just then, it was like he was in a trance, he knew what he had to say. " **I, Harry James Sitri, of the 73 clans, make you, Hermione Jean Granger, my queen and the first of my peerage. I order you to live for me.** " With that, the queen piece was placed onto her chest and she absorbed into her, just then she suddenly she work up and gasped. "Are you alright Mione?" He said, she looked at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Harry!" She said as she gave her best friend and king a huge hug. Then they pulled off and he carried her to a couch and laid her down.

"Just rest for a while." He said, "why didn't you tell us you were a Nephilim?"

"I was ashamed of what I am."

"Why are you ashamed of what you are?"

"Yeah, you'll still be our friend." Said Tracy, Hermione looked at the others and hugged them.

"Okay, we have to do something about Dumbledore." Just then Hermione gasped.

"My Parents!"

"Don't we'll bring them here." Said Harry.

* * *

( **London** )

Emmett and Danielle Granger were feeling uneasy about something. "Danni?" Said Emmett.

"I felt it too, Em." She said, "the seal broke." Just then she started to transform she was surrounded by bats and they started to transform her outfit. It was a white bodice, black stockings, white boots and gloves. Emmett started to transform into grey armor and a black bodysuit. Both had wings on their backs.

Emmett's were fallen angel wings and Danni's were bat wings. "Let's get Sirius and Remus then we can go find our wayward daughter." He said, so they do.

* * *

( **Sitri Manor** )

Just then Hermione had felt something, "they're coming." She said.

"Who?" Asked Akeno, the miko.

"My parents, I can feel them."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Harry went to get it there he had seen an armored fallen angel male and a succubus. "Dr.'s Granger?" He said.

"That's right Harry." Said Emmett.

"Is Hermione here?" Asked Danni.

"Yes, hold on a minute." He went to talk to Sona. She went with him to greet them.

"Dr.'s Granger?" She said, they nodded. "Alright, no funny business!"

"Don't worry," said Emmett. "We won't try anything." So they went into the house.

TBC

* * *

 **A/n:** I know, I messed up the oath. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh, by the way, the reason why I have Luna speaking in italics is because, I kind of see her as the love child of Deadpool and Maddie Hatter. Like Wade talks in yellow boxes so I figure she could speak in italics.

 **Harry's Peerage:**

 _King: Harry, Queen: Hermione, Knight: ?/?, Bishiop: ?/?, Rook: ?/? Pawns: ?_


	3. Chapter 3

( **Sitri Manor** )

Harry was pacing back and forth, wishing death on a certain old wizard. Rias looked at her fiance, ' _what's going on in his mind?_ ' She thought, ' _I want to help him, but how?_ ' Hermione just looked at her and smirked.

"You don't want to know what's in there," she said. Rias looked at her.

"Huh?" She said.

" _In Harry's head, he wants to kill the Headmaster._ " Said Luna.

"Oh, but why?" Said Akeno.

"Because I was killed by him." Said Hermione, "he was forced to turn me into a Devil."

"She's my sister in all but blood," He said, "I love her unconditionally and killed for her for three years. So when I found out he 'killed' her, well next time we go up there, blood will rain down upon Hogwarts." Akeno blushed at how Harry looked as he was plotting the old man's death."

"Don't worry Harry," said Rias. "We'll have your back."

"Oh my," said Akeno. "You are a take charge type of man, I like that." She went over to him and slowly draped her arms around his neck. Harry blushed.

"That's Enough Akeno." Said Rias, Akeno pouted and let him go.

"Don't worry about her," said the silver-haired girl. "She's always like this."

"By the way, I forgot to introduce you to my peerage. This is Akeno Himejima; my queen."

"Like, I said it's nice to meet you," she said.

"Kiba Yuuto; my knight."

"Hello," he said.

"And Koneko Toujou; my rook."

"Hello," she said.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Harry, "these are my friends, no, you guys are my family. Hermione Granger; my sister in all but blood and my Queen. "

"Hi," she said.

"My brother in all blood, Neville Longbottom."

"Hello," he said.

"The Dynamic Duo of pranking; Fred and George Weasley." They saluted, "Padma and Pavarti Patil."

"Hi," they said.

"My most trusted 'Vipers'; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis." They nodded at them, "we were one of the greatest factions in Hogwarts, 'Platinum'."

"Platinum is basically Gold, but so much better." Said Hermione, they smiled.

* * *

( **Hogwarts** )

Dumbledore was pissed, Harry was gone, his friends were gone and he made the biggest mistake in his life. He killed Hermione, he knew if, not when, If Harry returns he knows he's dead. She was the one who held his leash. With her dead, Hogwarts will be a crator.

' _I'm a deadman._ ' Just then he heard someone.

" **Yes, you are Dumbledore!** " He looked over to see someone dressed in all black and had an oni mask on his face. Dumbledore panicked and started to attack. " **You killed Hermione!** " Dumbledore attacked him and every attack he threw rolled off of him. He was staring at him in fear.

"Now-now, let's all calm down here." He stammered.

" **You killed Hermione!** " He said again and reach out to him and grabbed his throat, " **Now you will fill every bit of Hell!** " Just then the floor opened up revealing a huge pit of flames and lava. He dangled Dumbledore over the pit.

"NO, PLEASE NO!" Dumbledore begged as he clawed at his attacker's face. The mask came off revealing his attacker. "HARRY MY BOY, PLEASE LISTEN TO REASON. SHOW MERCY!"

" **Mercy? Tch, Sorry Fresh Out.** " With that, he dropped Dumbledore into the pit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and suddenly woke up. "Ah! It was a dream!" He breathed hard.

* * *

( **Throne of Leviathan** )

Serafall and Harry were watching Dumbledore going crazy, "Pleasant dreams Albus-chan." She said and Harry just smirked. "Now, we have to deal with your malnutrition and those damned Dursleys!"

"How are we going to do that?" He asked.

"Well first, you are going to get some semblance of vengeance over the Dursleys." So with that she took Harry back to Britain and to Number 4 Privet drive.

* * *

( **Number 4 Privet Drive** )

"You're sure you want to do this Harry-chan?" Serafall asked.

"Let's do it." He said, "I need closure." So with that they busted in the door and the Dursleys were freaked out. Serafall and Harry went in and got himself some vengeance by beating the hell out of Vernon and Dudley. Meanwhile Serafall had taken care of the others. "You know Aunt Petunia, they say there's a special place in Hell for betrayers of family."

"And There's A Verse In The Bible…" She started.

"DON'T ACT YOU EVEN READ THAT BOOK!" He said, "CAUSE YOU ARE TEN TIMES WORSE THEN MY MOTHER AND I! DID YOU EVEN KNOW SHE WAS KILLED BY HER BEST FRIEND?" Petunia paled, "No You Don't Care About Anything But Yourself! Do what you need to do Serafall, I'm done here!" With that he walked out of the house and she looked at her beloved kin sadly, then she glared at them.

"Harry-chan, never did anything to you and you did all this to 'beat that freakishness out of him'! I'm a Satan and you make ME sick!" With that she removed the moisture out of the air and their bodies, leaving them dried up husks.

* * *

( **Throne of Leviathan** )

Harry sighed and waited for Serafall, he was depressed because he couldn't live and let live. Serafall saw him and hugged him, "am I a bad person Sera-chan?" He asked, she looked at him.

"No, Harry-chan." She said, "you're not. You were a victim." She hugged him tightly, "now let's work on your body some more." So they did, during the time they found out about a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head. "Hmm, what's that doing in there?"

"What's wrong Sera-chan?"

"I think I found a portion of Tommy-chan's soul."

"His Soul?"

"Yep, don't worry we'll handle this. Might even melt some faces off as if we were a heavy metal band. But this might hurt a little." So she went through some seals and started to draw out the soul piece. She was right it did hurt.

Meanwhile, all of the Death Eaters were suddenly starting to either melt or be set on fire. Some even exploded and big secrets were revealed. Certain people who the public didn't think were Death Eaters were, people who were dead were alive and people who were accused to be Death Eaters weren't. Almost all of the pure blooded families were almost extinct.

Voldemort and all of his Horcruxes had appeared in Sera's throne room. " **Who Are You?** " He demanded, " **Don't You Know Who I Am? I Am Lord Voldemort!** " Just then Sera looked at him and grabbed a ten tonne hammer and pulled Tommy out of the pram.

"I take it you don't know where you are right now Tommy-chan." She said, "your title has no meaning here."

" **Where am I?** "

"You're in the Underworld, Tommy-chan. In other words, Hell." Voldemort was now scared.

" **No, It Can't Be! I'M IMMORTAL!** " Sera held the hammer above her head.

"Not anymore!" With that she flattened the Greatest Dark Lord in history. Contrary to popular belief, Satans and cannot be killed by magic. (1) She looked over to her cousin as he was resting and had one of her bishops heal him. "It's all over Harry-chan, you're free from Tommy. One more before you are completely free." She gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in a secret room, a young woman had started to awake wondering where she was. She was very pale, gaunt yet beautiful and had long black curly hair. Someone was in the room with her, she softly stroked her hair, 'so good to have you back Trixie.' She said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

 **Note:** _I know about magic killing devils and Satan but this is my story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

( _Wizengamot; meeting. Dec. 19_ )

It was a meeting over Harry Potter and him being in the Tri Wizard tournament. "I don't know why we are here." Said Fudge.

"We are here because there is someone disputing Harry Potter's involvement in the tournament." Said Lady Longbottom.

"Well who is this person?" Said the undersecretary, "Sirius Black? He is a criminal!" Just then the door bursted open. Just then a young man was staggering in as if he was drunk. He was dressed in a shirt, cargo pants, sandals and a straw hat, he had light brown and grey eyes, he had a goatee and a mustache.

"Who are you?" Said Fudge.

"Bolt Potter, James Potter's twin brother." He said as he reached the Potter seat grabbed the person in his seat and threw him out of it. Dumbledore was surprised.

'Who is Bolt Potter?' He thought, "I challenge Bolt Potter's claim!" He said, everyone looked right to him.

"What's your challenge?" Said Fudge.

"James Potter was an only child."

"I was born thought to be a squib, but with time I had unlocked my abilities." Bolt said, "now I am the most popular fashion designer and wizard today. I only just found out about my brother dying no thanks to Dumbledore over there." He glared at the man who in turn gulped. "I have already signed the guardianship papers and Harry-boy's coming with me to Potter manor." He handed one of the aurors a copy of the papers so that the Minister could see them. Even Dumbledore seen them and he paled, this meant that he couldn't do what he would normally do for the 'Great Good' anymore.

"If that is the case," said Dumbledore. "Where have you been."

"In America, where a block was removed from me."

"Who placed this block on you Mr. Potter?" Said Amelia.

"I give you three guesses but you'll only need one," he glared at Dumbledore. Who in turn sweated.

"Now, I don't think we should dwell on the past Bolt my boy." He said.

"I AM NOT YOUR BOY!" He screamed, "I call for a vote of No Confidence on Dumbledore.

"I second the vote." Said Augusta.

"All those in favor?" Said Amelia.

"AYE!"

"All opposed?"

"Nay!" Said Dumbledore, Fudge and the Under Secretary.

"Ayes have it, Dumbledore you are hereby removed from your position as Head of Wisengamont. There will be a vote at the next meeting."

* * *

Later Bolt walked out of the chambers and disappeared. He was back in his room at Sitri manor, he deformed into Harry and laughed. This was the biggest prank he pulled on Dumbledore and he knows he can't fix this one. Serafall was making sure that he could be out of the Tri Wizard Tournament but, he agreed to go to the Yule Ball so he had to get his ladies some gowns for it.

"Guys, you did agree to go to the Yule Ball with me right?" Said Harry.

"Of course Harry-kun," said Akeno.

"But you are going to need something to wear right?" They nodded, then he got a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. "Go there, ask for Bolt Potter. He'll design you some clothes and have them ready before the ball." So they agreed and left.

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Luna and Hermione had walked into a huge warehouse, "Bolt Fashion." Said Rias, "is this the place Mione?" Hermione nodded, they went in and saw pictures of models on the wall. They were all in some of Bolt's dresses and jewelry, "look at all this."

" _Those are some of his more recognizable fashions._ " Said Luna, just then a young man walked up to them. He was dressed in a suit, T-shirt, sneakers, glasses and a pork pie hat. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He had a watch on his right wrist and rings on his middle fingers.

"Hello ladies," he said in a Cockney accent. "You lot Harry boy's friends?"

"Yes sir," said Hermione. He looked at them, then nodded.

"Harry boy told me you were coming. Follow me." So he started to walk to the back and they followed him.

"Um, excuse me? But, who are you?" Asked Rias.

"Harry boy never told you who I was?" He said, they shook their heads. "I'm Bolt, Harry boy's guardian."

"YOU'RE BOLT POTTER?" They said, they were shocked. This was the most famous fashion designer in the magical and muggle world?

"Yep," he smirked. "I know what you're thinkin', how can someone like me be one of the premiere fashion designers?"

" _Well, I personally think you look Johnny Depp._ " Said Luna, Bolt was shocked.

"That's a first," he chuckled. "Well come on," so they walked upstairs to a huge work room.

"Ara, do you live here?" Asked Akeno.

"Sometimes luv. Harry boy's got the manor."

"You have a manor?" Asked Koneko.

"Remember, I am his guardian." Hermione was trying to hold in her giggles. She knew who Bolt Potter was.

'He really is hamming it up.' She thought, she looked at Luna then nodded to Bolt. Luna nodded, with a smirk, they knew it was and they knew Harry was a metamorph.

"So, who's first?" He said.

"Why don't you go first Hermione?" Said Akeno, so she stepped up to Bolt and he sat in front of him.

"Could I see some of your designs?" She asked so he handed her a book of his designs and she went through it. She was humming a song that told Bolt that she knew who he was.

"You can run if you want to, cause you can't hide." She softly sang. Bolt started to sweat.

"Why are you singing that song lass?"

"Oh no reason."

* * *

After they chose the designs they wanted their gown to be in Bolt nodded and told them they would be ready before the Yule ball. With that they left and once they were out of earshot, Hermione gave out a belly laugh. The others looked at her, "what's so funny Mione?" Said Akeno.

"Luna and I know who Bolt is," she said.

"You Do?" Said the Devils.

" _Yes, that is one Harry James Potter._ " Said Luna with a giggle.

"Harry's Bolt?"

"I don't know why he has to hide who he is." Said Hermione.

" _He is a fantastic designer._ "

"Don't tell him we told you." The others nodded.

* * *

TBC


End file.
